and we danced
by Raine3
Summary: carter returns from africa, this time abby's awake.


And We Danced.  
  
author: raine  
  
email: rainestormes@aol.com  
  
rating: pg  
  
summary: carter returns from africa, and this time abby's awake.  
  
His fist faltered inches in front of her door. He should have phoned first instead of showing up unannounced. She's probably asleep or in the shower, either way he doubts she wants to be disturbed. He turns to leave when he hears music wafting from behind the door. What was that? It stirred up forgotten feelings and emotions... why couldn't he place it? Well, whatever it was, it was a sure sign that she wasn't sleeping or in the shower. Surely she'd want to know he was home? He knocked hesitantly then waited. Nothing. He tried the doorknob; it was opened.  
  
"Abby?" He questioned into the dark living room, his voice smothered by the music. A quick glance around told him the only light in the apartment was radiating from the bedroom. He padded across the living room and stood in the rectangle of light, just out of view.   
  
"Abby?" He asked again, his voice sounding hoarse even to him. He saw her elongated shadow physically stiffen.   
  
"Carter?" She was understandably suprised. He hadn't been due back in Chicago for another 24 hours.   
  
"Yeah. What is this song?" Tilting his head towards the stereo.  
  
"'Caravan' by Van Morrison. Why are you back early?" She asked, crossing her arms protectively in front of her chest. The song ended, and Carter couldn't mistake the next song. 'Moondance'.  
  
"Nevermind that for now, come dance with me." He said, pulling her out into the centre of the dimly lit room.   
  
"Carter..." Abby resisted. "How did you get in?"  
  
"Shh... you left your door unlocked, which is something we'll have to talk about at a later date." He pulled her stiff body close to his. He swayed slowly while she stood stalk still.  
  
Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
  
With the stars up above in your eyes   
  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
  
'neath the cover of october skies  
  
The heat and movement of Carter's body was weaving a spell on Abby, making her mind cloud and her body relax. It was nice to let the music do the talking. For once, they were enjoying eachother's company without any analyzations or pretenses. Just two people, swaying to a timeless classic. Any aspect of their relationship they had been willing to confront had been verbalized, anything they hadn't wanted to touch upon had been swept aside. It was a welcome change to leave everything forgotten and just get lost in eachothers arms. He body slowly melted into his and she rested her head under his chin.   
  
"You've shaved." She mumbled quietly.  
  
"I'm glad you noticed."  
  
"You smell good." She sighed as she breathed in his distinctly Carter smell.  
  
"Mmm. So do you." He pulled her even closer.  
  
It was refreshing to be this close to Carter without the battle of wills. Focused completely on their physical attraction, ignoring everything but the body pressed up against hers. She couldn't have savored the moment as much, had their relationship been purely physical, like it had been with Luka. Her body had still never fit Luka's as well as it does Carter's.   
  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
  
To the sound of the breezes that blow   
  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush  
  
Nothing beyond the room mattered. Nothing in the past or coming future had any relevance. For the first time, they were living for the moment, no matter how brief. Their postures, after so many months of defensive stances, were finally relaxed, gravitating towards eachother. As the song ended, Carter sent a silent thank you to Van Morrison for writing out the words he could never express. They stood there for only a few moments, both not sure what comes next. Abby pulled away first and looked up into Carter's eyes, relaying a silent message of thanks. Carter squeezed her hand in return.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow." He whispered, leaving before they could remember the past and looming future.  
  
la fin. 


End file.
